That's All She Wrote
by Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi
Summary: "Dear diary, my name is Ginny Weasley." / ... / "Hello Ginny, I'm Tom. It's nice to meet you." (Snippets from the Horcrux before it fell into the hands of Harry Potter; written for Round 1 of the Twister Challenge) *partnered to TAHR*


That's All She Wrote

**Author: Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; however, all original content is mine. All challenges are property of their specified creators.**

_**—For the "Twister Challenge"** (alyssialui)**; the ".:Harry Potter Cooking Club Challenge:."** (Screaming Faeries)**; ****the "Open Category Challenge"** (DobbyRocksSocks)**; the "Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge"****;**** "The 'As Many As You Want' Comp."** (booksdefygravity)**; ****the "Hogwarts Casino 2014 Challenge/Competition"** (CUtopia)**,**** and the "Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge"** (butterflygirly99)._

_**Enjoy!—**_

****Warning: Mild dark themes.****

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary,<em>

_My name is Ginny Weasley._

(There's a sudden flick of ink, as though the writer was startled by an interruption; the dry scratch of a quill ghosts over the sheet, like the point had followed the path of some invisible words)

_Oh my gosh._

* * *

><p><em>Hello?<em>

[. . .]

_I'm sorry, I was just a little surprised at all – I shouldn't be, I was raised in the world of magic, after all. Hehe._

[. . .]

_You're right, let's start fresh – my name is Ginny. It's nice to meet you, Tom._

* * *

><p><em>Say, do you have a, um, brain?<em>

[. . .]

(The black liquid isn't as fresh here; there was reluctance in answering)

_No reason._

[. . .]

_Yes, it was a rather silly question… I'm sorry._

[. . .]

_Really?_

[. . .]

_Oh, Tom, you're so nice… I wish I had friends that were as sweet as you._

[. . .]

_:)_

* * *

><p>[. . .]<p>

_Haha, good one!_

_Oh, Tom… Having you is like a friend I can carry in my pocket *heart*_

* * *

><p><em>Tom, can you keep a secret?<em>

[. . .]

_You see, I have a crush on a boy – shh!_

[. . .]

_Harry Potter (gosh, I'm blushing already!). He's better known as the Boy-Who-Lived, for obvious reasons._

[. . .]

_You don't kn_

(The word stops in the middle, akin to a pause of realisation)

_Oh, yeah, I forgot. Sorry. Well, in short, he survived an attack by You-Know-Who._

[. . .]

_Surely you must know who You-Know-Who is! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?_

[. . .]

(There's no more text; the page is wrinkled, creased by nervous hands. The writer must have fled)

* * *

><p><em>V o ld em<em>

(The shaky jotting is crossed out, with the following word scribbled down firmly–)

_Voldemort._

* * *

><p>[. . .]<p>

_It's fine; I just find the name terrifying, is all. There's no need to apologise._

[. . .]

_Just… don't make me say it from now on?_

[. . .]

_Thank you._

* * *

><p><em>It's been a while, huh? I've been studying lately; they aren't until a few months, and I'm only a first-year, but the exams still seem very stressful – one of my older brothers has a nice friend named Hermione, though, and she's helped me plan everything out. If only I was as smart as her…<em>

[. . .]

_Yeah, but…_

[. . .]

_The thing is,_

(Hesitation)

_I- I think that Harry likes her._

* * *

><p><em>The other girls are right, he <em>(Harry?)_ is way out of my league; he's rich and famous and can charm anyone with his cute features, whereas I'm just some poor ginger whose family can't even afford proper robes._

_I don't deserve him._

* * *

><p>[. . .]<p>

_You're right, I SHOULD be more confident in myself. I will become more self-confident!_

_Thank you, Tom. Sometimes, I think that you're the only one who understands…_

* * *

><p>(Frustrated notes are scattered across the page in disarray, an angry tornado doodled messily in the corner)<p>

_Stupid stupid stupid Hermione – what does he see in her anyway? Bushy hair, buckteeth and more ego than her DAMN head can hold, that's all she has going for her! Freaky know-it-all swot!_

_I hate her, I hate her, I HATE-!_

* * *

><p>(The calligraphy is shivering now)<p>

_Tom, something's wrong._

* * *

><p><em>Oh my god oh my god oh my god…<em>

_Tom, it happened again – I blacked out whilst I was revising, and when I woke up, I was lying with the drapes closed and uniform covered in bird feathers. Why do I smell of goose, and…_

_I think I'm going insane, Tom._

* * *

><p><em>Tom, why aren't you answering me? I'm scared, and you're the only one I can turn to!<em>

(Small, wet droplets stain the white of the paper)

_im scared. please, help me..._

* * *

><p>(A smudge of red marks the edge. There is no ink)<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

*splash*

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**D I D - Y O U - HONESTLY - THINK - THAT - Y O U - COULD - ESCAPE - M E - THAT - EASILY, - GIRL - ?**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>the chamber of secrets has been opened. enemies of the heir… beware<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Word count: 630)<strong>

**_*Chosen prompts: title the fic "That's All She Wrote"; baking powder [increasing stress]; angst OR Trio Era; Artemis [write about Ginny]; Weasley, please, shiver, point, not romantic; entry fee; the Six of Spades [write about Ginny]*_**

**Author's Note: -checks off on fingers- First time writing for the Harry Potter fandom, my first time writing in this style, and also my first completed deadline… Ho boy.**

**I think that this is the shortest fanfiction I've ever completed, poetry aside; I managed to beat Liza to the finish line, so I'm claiming the proud spot of third-entry for Twister XD Sorry for the wait, competitors.**

**Jokes aside, this is somewhat based of a headcanon I have where the diary possessed Ginny during her darkest moments; as a young girl aged eleven, she'd be a good candidate for emotional instability... Huh.**

**As always, if you spot any errors or if you think that Ginny is OOC/inconsistent with the canon, then by all means let me know. I have to gain EXP with her somehow~ ****Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again! :D**

**-ONNMT, x**


End file.
